Падение
by SashaLupin
Summary: Школа осталась позади 10 лет назад. Хватит ли смелости изменить все сейчас, когда жизнь кажется такой стабильной?..


Прошло уже десять лет, с тех пор как отзвенел последний звонок для выпуска 2011 в старшей школе Маккинли. Сейчас уже и не вспомнишь, кто есть где: старые друзья разбросаны по всей стране. Надо сказать, что это был один из самых ярких выпусков. Практически каждый, кто учился в том классе, теперь успешен и может с уверенностью сказать, что находится на своем месте. Практически каждый.

Рейчел Берри уж точно могла. Сейчас, в своем идеальном настоящем, которое было как две капли воды схоже с ее идеальным будущим, которое она представляла для себя в старшей школе, она была ведущей актрисой лучшего Нью-Йоркского театра, она была замужем за своим школьным парнем, сумевшим расширить семейный бизнес и перебраться к любимой девушке.

Сейчас Рейчел почти бежала сквозь нескончаемые потоки людей по широкой центральной улице уже родного для нее города в театр на очередную репетицию. Она по привычке завернула в маленькую и всегда людную кофейню, чтобы захватить себе утренний латте. Это был скорее ритуал, чем острая необходимость: ведь она могла пить кофе дома, могла покупать его где-то еще, но неизменно изо дня в день она приходила сюда. Ну, это ведь Рейчел Берри…а это очередной ритуал.

Она покорно заняла место в очереди и все пошло бы по обычному сценарию, если бы ее взгляд не наткнулся на одинокую женскую фигуру, отдалено показавшуюся ей знакомой. Девушка сидела за дальним столиком у окна и, словно почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, заерзала на стуле. На секунду она чуть повернула голову и Берри узнала в этой одинокой брюнетке свою бывшую одноклассницу Сантану Лопез. Они не виделись уже пару лет, но Рейчел была в состоянии узнать ее сейчас. Было крайне странно видеть Сантану здесь, в Нью-Йорке: последнее, что она слышала о ней, было то, что Лопез продолжает петь, записывает свой альбом и открывает собственный лейбл в ЛА. Еще страннее было то, что Сантана приехала в Нью-Йорк и не предупредила об этом ни ее, Рейчел, ни Финна, ни Курта, который, кстати, тоже перебрался туда с концами. Они конечно не были самыми близкими друзьями, но, Рейчел знала, что каждый из них всегда будет рад старым друзьям. Она поспешила обрадовать Лопез неожиданной встрече. Помня о скверном, по сути, характере бывшей главной школьной задиры, она решила не применять свои обычные штучки типа подкрадывания сзади и закрывания глаз ладонями. Оказавшись рядом со столиком бывшей одноклассницы, она просто поздоровалась, даже не пытаясь скрыть восторг в голосе:

-Привет, Сан!

Сантана легонько дернулась от удивления и вскочила, как только поняла, кто перед ней стоит. Ей не сразу удалось избавиться от угнетенного выражения лица, но уже через секунду она искренне обнимала Рейчел.

-Берри, не поверишь, но я и правда рада видеть тебя.

Рейчел отстранилась от нее, чтобы получше разглядеть. Сантана не сильно изменилась со школьных времен. По крайней мере, внешне. Все та же идеальная фигура, те же черные, чуть волнистые волосы, те же правильные и не оставляющие никого равнодушным, черты лица. Только глаза выдавали в ней другого человека. От прежней Сантаны в них остался, кажется, лишь недобрый огонек. В них светилось что-то, что делало Сантану печальной? Или уставшей? Или обреченной? Рейчел пока не могла разобраться.

-Какими судьбами? Как ты поживаешь? Почему не позвонила?- Рейчел заваливала Лопез вопросами.

Как досадно отвыкать от Рейчел Берри…

-Эй, эй, притормози, Берри, дай попривыкнуть тебе снова!- Лопез притворилась возмущенной, но по прежнему тепло улыбалась.

-Я так рада тебе! Знаешь, а ведь ты и правда могла бы позвонить! Как хорошо встретить тебя здесь, ты просто не представляешь! Ты должна прийти к нам на ужин сегодня, Курт тоже будет счастлив повидаться с тобой…

Сантана лишь кивала, смиренно ожидая, когда же закончится этот словопоток. Раньше бы она просто грубо и бесцеремонно заставила бы Рейчел замолчать, но сейчас она просто сидела и наслаждалась ее болтовней.

-Знаешь, ты занята? Похоже, что не очень,- Рейчел сияла,- я наверное позвоню в театр и скажу, что не могу прийти на репетицию. По сути, это будет значит, что репетиции не будет,- добавила она чуть высокомерно. Сантана невольно прыснула.

-Да ладно тебе! Ну так вот. Я отменю репетицию, и мы проведем этот день вместе!- Она смотрела на старую подругу так, словно ждала, что та как минимум вскочит и завопит от восторга.

Но Лопез лишь немного грустно и смущенно улыбнулась.

-Ммм…Рейчел, у меня тут дела кое-какие…я просто должна кое-что сделать по работе…-Было видно, что Сантана пытается, и не очень умело, солгать.

Это мигом остудило Берри. Ее будто заковали во что-то железное. Обида и горечь съедали ее изнутри. Но она постаралась и виду не показать, что что-то не так. Но, если дело касалось истинных чувств- она была худшей в мире актрисой.

-Ладно. Да. Прости, наверное, в другой раз?- Она вскочила, чтобы уйти.

Сантана видела, что не на шутку обидела ее. Этого она уж точно не хотела.

-Берри! Стой! Дела подождут! Правда. Что ты там говорила, на счет провести день вместе? Но клянусь, я убью тебя, если будешь много болтать!

Рейчел счастливо улыбнулась. Сантана с удивлением отметила, что скучала по этой улыбке.

-Я молчу! Вообще, ты можешь знать о моей жизни все из газет! Ты не подумай, твое имя я тоже там часто вижу, точнее в журналах…Но сегодня я молчу, а это значит, что хочу знать о тебе все!

Сантана делано засмеялась:

-Ничего интересного,- но в ее голосе Рейчел уловило нечто такое, что дало ей понять: Лопез собирается скрыть от нее что-то действительно важное.

-Что ты делаешь в этом городе, Сан?

-Не знаю…

Спустя пару часов они уже ели «самое вкусное мороженое в городе», как говорила Рейчел, и прогуливались по центральному парку. Здесь, вне городской суеты, обе девушки чувствовали себя намного расслабленнее. Рейчел пыталась завести разговор о Сантане, о ее жизни теперь, но та все время уводила разговор. Единственное, что удалось из нее вытянуть, это то, что она приехала сегодня ночью, остановилась в отеле недалеко отсюда. Что касается работы- все по-прежнему, а о личной жизни- ни слова. Берри всегда очень гордилась своим даром чувствовать людей, и теперь, она чувствовала, что Сантана глубоко несчастна. Заглядывая в ее глаза сейчас, она видела в них боль и смятение. И представить было сложно, что заставляет практически самого сильного человека из всех, кого она встречала, чувствовать такое. Что или кто?

-Сан, послушай, я не хочу лезть к тебе в душу, но я чувствую, что ты не в порядке.

Сантана напряглась.

-Все хорошо Берри, ешь свой рожок.

-Но…

-Со мной все О.К. Ладно?

-Нет, не ладно, Сантана Лопез. Себе ты можешь лгать сколько угодно, но меня ты не обманешь! Если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, так и скажи. Только не надо вымучивать улыбку и разгуливать с безмятежным видом, который, кстати, никого не способен обмануть! Мне просто не все равно,- добавила она чуть мягче.

Сантана, ошарашенная, продолжала шагать, но как будто на автомате. Примерно через минуту она повернула лицо к подруге, и то, что Рейчел там увидела, поразило ее. Никогда она не видела такой муки, такого безнадежного отчаяния. Такой невыносимой боли, растерянности. На нее смотрели глаза человека, находящегося в агонии, в то время как губы кривились в жесткой усмешке.

-Неужели, Берри. Тебе не все равно. А мне все равно. Мне все равно, что я бегу из своего города, бросаю дом, работу. Мне все равно, что я потеряла единственное, что мне было дорого. Мне все равно, что я тратила все эти годы, да всю свою жизнь впустую. Мне все равно, что мне почти тридцать, а я чувствую себя как ребенок, которого забыли в супермаркете.

-Сан…

-Нет. Пожалуйста, молчи,-Сантана уже корила себя за слабость.

-Но я хочу…хочу помочь тебе. Что случилось с тобой? Что случилось с твоей жизнью?

-Хватит! Я не хочу об этом говорить. И точка. Ладно. Рада была повидать тебя. Увидимся, Берри.

Сантана развернулась и решительно зашагала в сторону выхода из парка. Рейчел лишь успела крикнуть ей вслед:

-Но куда ты пойдешь?

Сантана притормозила, но уже через секунду она снова почти бежала. Она понятия не имела куда пойдет.

Довольно жалко напиваться в одиночестве в баре отеля. Сантана прекрасно это понимала. Взгляды мужчин за столиками становились все откровеннее, ей от всего этого- все более тошно, поэтому она решила, не задерживаясь отправиться в свой номер.

Усталость, алкоголь, эмоциональное и физическое истощение давали о себе знать. Она рухнула на кровать и даже не потрудилась раздеться. Экран телефона светился, уведомляя, что Робертс звонил 3 раза и оставил голосовое сообщение. Говорить о работе сейчас девушка не хотела, да и не смогла бы, поэтому звонки были проигнорированы, как и вчера, и за день до этого.

Бессмысленный взгляд уперся в потолок. Голова будто пуста, а может и наоборот, в ней столько всего, что невозможно вычленить что-нибудь более или менее осознанное. Вскоре пришел сон. И принес с собой все то, от чего девушка так отчаянно бежала. Одно и то же лицо всплывало постоянно. Одни и те же слова звучали в голове. Сантана кого-то отчаянно звала, этот крик раздирал ее изнутри, собственный голос приводил ее в ужас. Потом она просто переставала. Переставала кричать, звать, бежать за кем-то. Расплывчатая фигура впереди останавливалась, разворачивалась и равнодушно смотрела, как Сантана падает на колени, хватаясь за горло, не в силах больше дышать. Она подходила все ближе и ближе. Красивая блондинка в легком летнем платье останавливалась прямо перед Сантаной и что-то шептала. Невозможно понять, что это было. Признания, угрозы, попытка успокоить или же, наоборот, причинить больше страданий. Сантана уже не могла слышать. Потом она резко проснулась. Глаза с трудом сфокусировались, зацепившись за массивную люстру.

Лопез повторяла, пытаясь успокоиться.

-Это сон. Это сон. –Но голос внутри вторил: Нет. Это не сон. Она ушла. Куинн ушла. Она ушла, потому что ты ее отпустила.


End file.
